


In the eye of the storm

by CorvidRoses



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ME - Freeform, Wolexarch, catboys are a disease and it's going to kill, hnng there's a lot about my oc in this, im sorry in advance, shadowbringers 5.2 spoilers, u ever right 7000 words of comfort fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses
Summary: our warrior learns to take care of himself as much as he does for others
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	In the eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> hi im so sorry if yall didn't want 7000 more words about catboys but thats whats been infesting my brain lately thanks to quarantine so im sorry, gays

The Exarch was staring at a blank portal. 

He couldn’t recall to himself how long he’d been staring, but it had been awhile, long enough for anyone watching to question the state of his well-aged mind. Alas, he was very much put together, in the sense of aging; that wasn’t his problem. No, he would plant himself in front of the all seeing portal with the desire to look upon his warrior; to know what it was he kept himself busy with. These days, the Crystarium required help left and right, and while he wished he wouldn’t throw himself at every corner of the city, the Exarch couldn’t bring himself to stop him. It wasn’t his place to tell him what he was and wasn’t capable of. 

Perhaps it was the fear of letting Elidbus’ plan win, to run the cities dry of their essential workers, that they all thought themselves Warriors and therefore, wandering adventurers. He wouldn’t stop them either, no matter how much they were needed. He wouldn’t think to stoop to Vauthry’s level of rule in deciding who could leave and who could not.

Still...these past few days were showing a clear number on A’tali, and though he could claim he fought and downed primals tougher than the rowdy Amaro that would attempt to free themselves from the stables, spending all day working would take a toll on anyone, Warrior of Light or no.

Therein lay the reason he hesitated to check in on him. Mayhap he could and assure himself, that he would keep himself from his growing concern. And yet...invasion of privacy was the last thing the warrior needed right now. Oh to be a troubled old man such as himself with a yearning to ensure his close ones’ safety.

An abrupt opening of the Ocular’s doors shook him from his thoughts, not even needing to turn as his ear flickered from the familiar sound of armored boots crossing the room, stopping astutely in the center to address him.

He smiled.

Good. A distraction.

“Lyna. What news?”

The viis captain opened her mouth to speak, but held her tongue for a brief moment as she acknowledged his welcome. She was still getting used to his more casual greetings when they were alone. It wasn’t as if they’d never informally greeted each other before, but she’d never thought she’d see such a turn around from him. Ever since he’d rid himself of his mysterious air, he seemed...younger than usual, and not just due to appearances. Though she did almost find it silly now to refer to him as “grandfather.” Mystel hardly lived a quarter of the years given to him, and yet he never appeared older than a spritely young man.

No, he seemed...sunnier now, and she knew it to be the Warrior’s doing. Which was in part why she was here.

“My lord, the troops scheduled for their station at Fort Jobb were dismissed by...Warriors of Light to return home. Apparently they insisted the oncoming storm forecasted for this afternoon would be deemed too risky for the common folk, and claimed they would notify anyone should the overwhelming bouts of lightning summon a primal.” She reported, though seemingly half-hearted in spirit, and he could hardly blame her. It was all...very ridiculous. This entire situation was growing far too out of hand, but they still hardly had a way of refusing these adventurers. Elidbus would try and push them to appear as villains to these warriors, but they wouldn’t let that stand.

Turning on his heel, the Exarch bowed his head in thought. Truthfully, he was worried about the risks these adventurers were taking. If they failed to protect what they swore to, and Lakeland fell out of line, what sort of a leader would that deem him to be? And yet...if he told them to abandon their post…

He could scarcely think to call upon his warrior now, knowing he himself was having a hard time confronting these blinded people. He did however, find it ironic that quite a few of those adventurers were ex guardsmen. It would seem they didn’t intend to stray too far from their duty after all...

Though...if things took a turn for the worse…

“I suppose we keep them close to home then. Since their departure, the Crystarium has been severely lacking in workers, and while we are known for survival, I fear our decrease in population has taken a severe toll on our Warrior.” His voice lingered softly on that last word, the longing to ensure his well-being welling up inside him the more he thought on the matter. 

“Ah, I assumed that was why you’d locked yourself in here this morning.” 

G’raha’s tail flicked upward in surprise, lifting the folds in his robes that held it down as he tried to compose himself from the slight callout. Though it was already too late, what professional air he’d attempted to hold had dissipated the moment he’d mentioned A’Tali.  
“W-what do you mean by that?”

Lyna smiled.

She still knew his mind.

“Forgive me for overstepping in my assumptions, though I cannot help but notice the way you drive yourself into solitude when it comes to worrying about him. Were he to know about your concerns, I’m sure it would do you both some good.” Sure, she said it to put him at ease, but in a way, she’d hoped he would take that to heart for everyone he deemed close to him. There was no doubting his compassion, but she often concerned herself with the notion that perhaps...they had drifted apart these past few decades. The recent informalities had assured her momentarily, of course...but some juvenile part of her wished to hear it directly from him that he thought of her the same way.

Though perhaps some things were better obtained by taking the first step.

G’raha could feel the warmth in his cheeks rising at the thought of confronting A’tali. The warrior would think nothing of it, as he always did. He would don that warm smile of his and greet him as if he were carrying a basket of Chocobo chicks. Nothing ever seemed to phase him, but somehow...somehow he always tried extra hard for the Exarch. Why? They were close, yes...but quite often duty would get in their way, how could he gauge A’Tali’s reaction to asking him to rest? Would he laugh and give in? Or would he sigh and insist he was alright? 

Oh gods...

Was this how the warrior felt with him?

His thoughts halted as he felt an armored hand rest itself atop his head, ears perking up curiously. Lyna was firmly grounding him to the present with her hand, her lavender eyes refusing to meet his as she searched for whatever words she could to shake him from his anxious thoughts. There was a thought, a single word resting at the tip of her tongue, but she contemplated speaking it. Say it, and chance breaking a barrier. Say it, and risk stepping out of line. What was more important then? 

“Lyna?”

It was gentle, as his words were when speaking to a child. To her as a child. As a daughter.

His curious eyes met hers.

She knew then.

“...Raha?”

It was small, hesitant, unsure. She’d never uttered it before, only heard the Warrior speak it when referring to him. He’d explained that, where they’d come from, calling him as such was reserved for those closest to him. In telling her this...perhaps he’d thought of her as someone the Exarch considered worthy of calling him such.

Seeing the shock in his eyes, the hesitation at his lips, the way the very tip of his tail flittered side-to-side, it proved his words to be true.

A sharp exhale, nearly mistaken for a laugh left the Exarch, and it was clear he was trying to wipe away any oncoming tears. Never in his entire life would he have thought to hear her utter his name. He knew it was the Warrior’s doing. It had worked miraculously on him, as he composed himself, he nodded confidently to the viis.  
“Right, I suppose I have been avoiding the obvious solution to my problems for quite some time now. I should see to it that I worry myself sick no longer.”

A couple small strides were taken, before he paused in the center of his star chart, a slight turn of his head to address her.  
“Oh! And I suppose since you seem to be available tonight, would you like to accompany us for dinner, my dear? I was considering making carrot cake for dessert! Your favorite~”

He remembered.

A fraction of a giggle left the captain’s lips, a hand quickly raising to muffle it, before she nodded.  
“I suppose I could make some time~”

The Exarch smiled.

“Wonderful, I shall see you this evening then!”

And finally, he left the Ocular.  
—  
It was storming, and the Warrior of Light was soaking wet.

“Ah! My favorite resident~! You finally return to the Pendants!” 

The warrior hardly registered the sentence as he passed through the entrance to the residential complex, his footsteps heavy from a week’s worth of hard work and playing errand boy. Oh how Alisaie would chide him for being such a pushover, but she needn’t worry, what with being stationed out in Amh Araeng still. Besides, this was his choice, he wanted to ensure the Crystarium’s well-being, that the Exarch would worry himself less and focus on more important issues. 

“Sir Warrior? Are you quite alright?” The elf continued, his lean against the reception desk becoming apparent as A’Tali finally stopped his exhausted shambling. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d rested. His head felt like it’d been smacked over with the hilt of a sword a million times, and he could feel the focus in his eyes fading. He could hardly compare it to being slowly consumed by the Lightwardens’ aether, but it seemed to feel just as terrible. He wanted to collapse where he stood, but he had mere steps between where he was and his bed. If only he could just make it…

Ten seconds.

“All’s well! Just...retiring…” he simply responded, attempting to turn on his heel and stumbling slightly. He gave the elf a sleepy wave, before turning to depart. 

“A’Tali! Oh good, I caught you just in time.” 

The warrior almost didn’t catch the familiar voice in time, but when he did, he happily turned towards it, albeit shocking the voice as soon as he did.  
“Raha~! Come to visit me again? I can assure you I’m doing quite well~” 

Twenty seconds.

He wasn’t, it was a complete lie, as they both knew. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now— with G’raha seeing him so overworked. All of his hard work would have been for naught if his careless actions worried him sick!

The Exarch withdrew slightly as he gave the warrior a once-over, slowly closing the parasol at his side.   
“Are you quite sure…?” He began, but quickly dismissed his concerns. No, he wouldn’t press A’Tali with doubts if he wasn’t looking for them. Surely he would tell him if aught was amiss, right?  
“I apologize, tis not why I’m here. I knew not where to reach you until now, but I was wondering if you had a few bells to spare this evening?” He inched a bit closer then, so to lower his voice to where the now preoccupied receptionist wouldn’t hear.  
“I was hoping to perhaps share a dinner with you and Lyna? If it’s not too much to ask. I know you’ve been hard at work…”

Forty seconds.

The warrior nodded his head, almost resembling a bobble with how lazily it was done. He wanted to be inside. He wanted to be in bed. But he couldn’t refuse G’raha’s offer. He couldn’t resist those confident, radiant eyes. Perhaps he could nap for a moment, then he could be out again. It wouldn’t be so bad, right? 

Forty five seconds.

His tail was starting to twitch.

“I’d love to! I just need to Ah...relax for a moment and...you know.” He vaguely gestured to nothing, an awkward smile plastered on his face as he fought the urge to pass out where he stood. He couldn’t let G’raha know he was holding on by a thread, even he already knew. Please don’t fall apart now.

Fifty seconds.

He had to have an out.

G’raha’s tail flickered under his robes, the grip on his parasol tightening as he cursed himself for not getting to the point. Of course he knew of his Warrior’s fatigue, why couldn’t he just come out and say it?   
“Oh of course, I completely understand-“

“Good then, I should be going!” A’Tali was quick to cut him off, fumbling in his pants pockets for his key as those last ten seconds panged against his brain. Come on...not now...not when he was so close!

Fifty five.

He located the key.

It fell to the floor. Landing under the receptionist’s desk.

“A’Tali?” The Exarch spoke up again, this time he hoped, naturally.  
“Are you sure you’re alright?”

No no no no no no no….

The warrior hastily kneeled down to pick up his key, oblivious to anything outside of him and it. Oblivious to the time.

Sixty.

A bright crack of lightning could be seen outside, booming thunder quickly following it. The warrior swore he felt it shake the ground, sending tremors down his spine and causing his head to jerk up suddenly. With a loud thwack, it came into contact with the roof of the desk, sending the already half conscious warrior into full unconsciousness.

The storm continued into the evening.  
—  
A’Tali used to love storms. As a boy, he would watch the clouds roll in while he hunted for sparkly shells along the shores of Limsa Lominsa, he would dance around in the rain pelting the floorboards of the pirate ship he called home, and when the thunder came to rock the seas? He would roar back in response, it was what his mother had always taught him to do. The skies were nothing to fear, after all. Storms were just the children of the skies throwing tantrums for everyone to see.

A’Tali blamed it all on the storm when he’d lost his family. He’d hardly known about the Garleans, about the tithe, about his family protecting him. It was the storm. It was the bad luck he carried with him. 

A storm was why his mother never came home. 

A storm was why he lost another.

A storm was when he lost the rest.

A’Tali attracted storms wherever he went.

Storms…

He wondered if it could storm in the Tempest. 

Amaurot was a stormy city. 

He would always complain about being caught in the rain. Late to a meeting, soaking wet and gloomy. He’d always picture Hythlodaeus giggling in the back of his mind, teasing him for misplacing his parasol again. “I can see Hades most certainly eyeing you in disappointment, but he will secretly commend you for your determination.”

Hades…

It was getting hard to breathe.  
—  
A’Tali gasped for air as he broke the water’s surface, taking a moment to catch his breath before properly registering where he was. The familiar cyan hue of the tower sparkled elegantly around him, and upon rubbing his eyes clear, he took in the throne deck surrounding him. His clothes had been stripped from him, save for his pants, and he realized he’d been submerged beneath one of the pools. His ears flickered to clear themselves of water, but he found them mostly dry. Odd.

Splashing was heard behind him, and he turned his head just in time to catch the Exarch kneeling down beside him in the pool.  
“Tali! Forgive me, I had no idea you’d wake so soon!” The apologies flittered off his tongue, crystalline hand reaching for the Warrior’s shoulder without a thought. 

A’Tali watched as his robes pooled out around him in the shallow waters, painting him as something of elegance as he knelt next to him in the calming stream that flowed around them. The storm had cleared the sky, and nothing but faint cloudiness had replaced it. It was cool and calm. And somehow still light outside.

“Were you trying to drown me for acting so recklessly?” There was a genuine question in his eyes, meeting the Exarch’s alarmed gaze as he tried to find his words once more.

“Wha-! I would never! I was just-“

But he was quickly cut off as the warrior felt a tug against the tip of his ear, wincing slightly before being bombarded with an earful.

“What would you prefer him to do?! Leave you to rest on the sandy stony ground of the Pendants while you took your nap?!” The warrior withdrew slightly as Feo Ul angrily got up in his face, a slight stumble in his crawl as they cast aside their politeness.  
“How could you accuse your cridhe criostail of something so cruel when he’s had nothing but goodness in his heart for you?” They huffed, landing themselves in A’Tali’s apprehensively raised hand. He couldn’t ever tell when he was being chided or if they were truly upset with him, because it never lasted long. All he could do then was grin awkwardly and hope he could win his way out of the conversation.

“I believe what Feo Ul was trying to express was that we both thought it best to bring you up here and soak you in a remedy for healing fatigue made by the pixies. Thus why you did not drown.” G’raha explained, a sigh passing his lips as the pixie’s wings began to slow their angered fluttering.  
“Upon ah...knocking yourself out, I had asked Lyna to deliver you here. Feo Ul had heard about what transpired and offered their hand in assuring you awoke pain free.”

“And it’s a good thing I heard too! Honestly, I’ve no idea how you two seileach crithe get by without me! I swear if it weren’t for my taking up the throne, you’d have wilted my wings with how much stress you put me through!” They whined, earning a bout of nervous laughter between the two miqo'te. It was true. No matter how much they refused to acknowledge it, they knew how much concern they put others through by trying to put all the stress on themselves. 

The warrior paused, however, as the pixie placed a gentle hand against his forehead, sighing softly at the warmth remaining there.  
“I know times are hard right now, sapling, but please...remember to rest every now and then. You’re only mortal, and as much as I’d love for you to be by my side forever, watching you grow and flourish is much more satisfying.” They paused, before leaning in to gently touch foreheads with him.  
“I have to return now, but try not to overwork yourself before I can visit again. I’ll know if you do~”

And with a gentle peck to his forehead, Feo Ul flittered away from his hand, waving back to the Exarch before dissipating before them.

It was quiet for a moment, and the warrior turned his head to peer over at the Exarch, who was silently watching the sky, almost unsure of what to say next. If he didn’t know him, he’d think he was daydreaming. The way he wistfully watched the clouds as if he’d never done it before in his life...the little innocence he still held in those gleaming, ruby eyes. He was beautiful. A’Tali couldn’t help but be swept up in his gentle elegance. It didn’t help that his robes pooled around him in the water like a gently flowing blanket in the wind; like something of a painting.

“Like royalty” couldn’t even describe him. 

He was art, and he didn’t even know it.

Returning from his reverie, the warrior gently laid his head against the Exarch’s shoulder, trying to catch exactly what it was he was staring at. He heard his tail gently flick the water’s surface, probably in surprise. G’raha wasn’t pulled from his thoughts so easily, but A’Tali was always a far better distraction.  
“I hope I didn’t worry you too much...I was trying to avoid it entirely but...well I suppose even I have my limits.” 

G’raha’s non crystal hand came up to brush through his Warrior’s hair, a warm smile on his face as he lovingly nuzzled his cheek against A’Tali’s flickering ear.  
“I am fine, I assure you-“

He was interrupted with a laugh, A’Tali grinning up at him.  
“Oh please, I know when you’re worried.” He paused, gently tugging at the clasp pinning his scarlet robe to his black one.  
“When you’re worried, you don’t think like you do normally. You become disorganized. You pin your scarlet robe under your white robe instead of over, and I know it was because you couldn’t leave me alone, not for a moment. You worry too much like that.” Another pause, and his pale eyes flickered up to meet his lover’s.  
“I may not be half as intelligent as you, but I am observant.”

The Exarch’s free hand raised itself to brush against the golden clasp, noticing how his robes were as the warrior had said. How could he be so thoughtless? How could he catch that and not himself? Were his thoughts so consumed by the other that he could hardly take care of himself?

However his thoughts halted for the moment, catching the warrior squinting at something across the pool before his tail flickered in realization. From his robes, he produced the pair of spectacles he’d nearly forgotten about since he’d put A’tali under. How long had they been there? He’d hoped they weren’t scratched.  
“Ah, I think having these may help.” He offered, watching the warrior turn his head in question, before smiling, and dipping his head down slightly so that the Exarch could place them on.

He hesitated for a moment, before doing so, feeling that warmth return to his cheeks as A’Tali seemed to lean slightly into one of his hands. G’raha couldn’t help but to brush his bangs back from his face, non crystal hand gently caressing his cheek as he lost himself in his affection for a moment. Oh how he wished they could have this moment forever…

“My thanks, Raha~” A’Tali’s smile grew, and his eyes sparkled like they did whenever he was sincerely happy. How G’raha could deserve to experience this, he couldn’t fully comprehend, but gods did he love that he could.

And then it was quiet once more, and G’raha was stuck, hand cupping the Warrior’s cheek as he used it like a pillow. 

Until,

“Raha?”

Their eyes met again. The exarch’s head bobbing up quicker than he’d like to admit.

“Yes?”

A’Tali paused for a moment, as if he hadn’t considered what he was going to ask. As if he were trying to change the subject, something to keep his mind off of the elephant in the room.

“Could you tell me the story of the hero who defeated Xande?”

G’raha exhaled sharply, a small laugh escaping him.  
“You mean your story? Did you forget what happened?”

The warrior shook his head, eyes smiling just as much as his lips were as he gazed up at the other, a look of pure love.  
“Not at all. I just figured a historian would recall it better than I.” 

If he weren’t so smitten by that playful grin of his, G’raha would have wiped it clear from his face then. How dare he flatter him like this, and so casually as well! He scoffed, his crystalline hand running itself through his hair and pushing his bangs back, as if to get a clearer view of the place. The warrior watched as he studied it for a moment, before nodding. Oh, he recalled the battle alright.  
“Well...Amon had met the fury of your blade, downed in a final curtain call before you made your way here…”  
—  
“...and Xande faded away with his rule, leaving you the victor of this tower.” 

There was a pause as the Exarch laughed, recalling a particular memory that fairly made him blush.  
“Why, I was so exhilarated to hear of your victory, I ran ahead before everyone else could comprehend the news...and when I saw you standing there, basking in triumph, I realized then the reason I felt drawn to you. This colleague of mine was the hero I’d read about in so many a novel...the hero whom I’d dreamed of adventuring alongside…” A sigh passed G’raha’s lips as he mused, crystalline hand clutching the fabric against his chest as he recalled that feeling. The feeling of a fated love.  
“My heart has never known peace since that moment.”

The Exarch’s ear flickered as he heard a gentle laugh leave the warrior, turning to see him gazing up lovingly into his eyes. It fairly made him jolt with embarrassment. How long had he been rambling again?

“You always tell that story so well...I’ve never been more honored to be someone’s muse~” 

G’raha scoffed at this, shaking his head in disbelief. A’Tali was known for his flattery, and he wouldn’t succumb to it simply so that he could get away with worrying him sick earlier. Even though in truth, it was rather nice being praised for his storytelling.

He paused however, as the Warrior’s hand came up to hold his chin, tilting his head down so that they were mere inches from each other. A’Tali still had that warm smile on his face. If he didn’t know better, G’raha would assume the other never stopped smiling.  
“I mean it, you know~ hearing those tales spill from your lips makes me believe I’ve accomplished the impossible.”

“Have you not?” The Exarch questioned, a playful grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

The Warrior’s smile faltered slightly, before he shrugged to play it off.  
“I didn’t think what I accomplished was much at all. Not until coming here, of course. Before it was all political, war-infested problems I could never have accomplished without the Scions. Fighting primals was different, yes but...it never felt...fulfilling. But being here...I feel like I’m doing things. I feel like I’m helping the world to heal…” he paused a moment, before seeming to retract somehow.  
“...perhaps that makes no sense. But I suppose what I mean is...hearing how I inspire people, from you, from the people of the Crystarium, from those close to me...it gives me purpose..”

Taking this in, the exarch’s gaze softened, bringing up a hand to gently run through his Warrior’s hair and hesitating a moment, before pushing it forward slightly to press a kiss to his forehead.  
“Well, I suppose I must do what I’m best at and inspire you, hmm? I’ve no problem with that whatsoever.” 

The faintest of laughs passed the Exarch’s lips, closing his eyes to simply feel the warmth of the other’s body against his playing against the slight chill of the waters. A moment passed, before he felt the warrior adjust himself, and gently returned a kiss just underneath his jaw. Apprehensively, he leaned into it, a small purr rumbling against his throat as the warrior slowly crept his kisses up to the corner of his lips. This was his silent form of acceptance. When he knew G’raha was right.

He turned just in time for A’Tali to meet his lips, and his tail flickered against the water as that familiar feeling rose in his chest that always struck him when their lips would first meet—like that of a maiden being swept away by her prince, or a schoolboy with his crush. Perhaps he didn’t quite believe himself to have come this far, and yet...he wanted to. He wanted to feel like he fit into the embrace of his warrior, for his sake.

His hands came up to rest themselves on A’Tali’s shoulders, anchoring him where he was so that he could properly meet his lips again and again, finding comfort in that predictability, as if they’d always been this way—as if they’d done it a million times before.

But even between every meeting, every stolen breath and every gentle bite to his bottom lip from the warrior, G’raha took a moment to steel himself, meeting the Warrior’s shining, pale eyes, a thought coming to his mind.  
“I believe it best for us to take this inside.”

The warrior, shocked of him being so forward, cocked a brow, head tilting almost in an innocent if not questioning manner.  
“O-oh?”

G’raha, too late to notice how he must have sounded, felt that warmth return to his cheeks, clearing his throat as he was quick to wave such a suggestion away. Now was not the time for such things, but later...perhaps.  
“Oh! Gods no, that’s not what I meant...I was only thinking that...you’ve been out for a day, shouldn’t you be hungry?”

And, as if G’raha’s words had incited some magic, A’Tali suddenly had felt rather hungry. Well timed, he thought to himself. That would make sense.  
“Right! Hungry, yes- very hungry!” He cleared his throat, brushing back his disheveled hair before standing a bit too eagerly. Calm yourself, A’Tali...you’re already appearing to be a much bigger idiot than you should be.

Extending a hand, he helped the exarch up from the pool, watching as he stumbled slightly and giving a silent nod of apology.  
“Shall we?”  
—  
G’raha hadn’t expected him to wake so early, and so he hadn’t prepared anything in advance. He’d made sure to give ample apologies to the warrior, seeming rather flustered as he tried to search for something that would sate his hunger. A’Tali however, was quick to assure him, insisting he help so that they wouldn’t spark another visit from Feo Ul. 

It was stressful at first, only for the reason that, with A’Tali watching, he felt he was doing everything wrong. The need to impress him far surpassed the need to competently perform anything that came naturally to him. It wasn’t until the warrior had cracked an egg all over his hand in a fit of playfulness did G’raha realize he didn’t have to worry so much. If A’Tali wasn’t worrying, neither was he. 

It became...rather calming, being able to do something so casual, so...domestic with the other. For once, they didn’t have to worry about constant threats and battles and adventuring for the thrill of things. They could simply be in each other’s presence, experiencing once more what it was like to know each other so casually. G’raha relaxed so much so that at one point, he’d caused a fit of laughter from the warrior after he was caught with various powder marks across his face, having gone unnoticed that he’d wiped it a few times before using his towel.

After all was said and done however, the two happily found their place of relaxation on his couch. A’Tali thought his room was rather quaint. Though small and simple, it reminded him of an apartment, harboring everything he needed to feel comfortable and at home. And as they ate, he took in every detail of the room, as he did whenever he had a moment to himself in there. The cool, crystalline walls reflected a soft light against the furniture, reflecting the time of neither day nor night. It would make sense then, why the exarch scarcely slept, for how could he tell when he should be taking a break? It wasn’t as if time was short for him now.

What an odd thought indeed. Though questioning it now would hardly be appropriate.

Realizing he’d finished off his last salmon skewer, he set the stick upon the plate resting on the end table, before laying himself back across the Exarch’s lap. It alerted him only slightly, not expecting the sudden shift, but giving him his full attention nonetheless.

“Your work is lovely as always, Raha~ I scarcely remember a time when I was hungry~!” He playfully complemented, earning a small scoff from the other.

“You flatter me, Tali~ but I doubt it would have turned out so lovely had it not been for your...graceful additions~” he returned the tease, receiving a gentle nudge in the arm from the warrior and a small laugh to accompany it. A’Tali was a decent cook, but he couldn’t help but get a few things wrong along the way when it came to spending time around the other. He faltered almost as much as the exarch did, but he would never show it if he could help it.  
“Speaking of, I don’t recall you ever explaining where it was you picked up such a skill~ how does the Warrior of Darkness have the time~?”

A’Tali gently took his hand at this, that radiating smile still tugging at his lips as he playfully pressed a kiss to the exarch’s banded knuckles.  
“My mothers taught me, of course. Living on the seas with an entire crew, we had to make sure we were cooking by noon. I never missed a day of dealing out dinner~”

Living on the seas? Now that was quite interesting to hear. G’raha didn’t know what to assume of A’Tali, but he’d always pictured him living inside the tribes as well, somewhere in La Noscea along the coastline. But...living out on the waters? That was certainly more exciting! He wondered why he’d never heard of such a life until now.  
“You never told me your parents were pirates! I thought you grew up amongst the tribes?”

The Warrior’s eyes went wide with realization then, averting his gaze from the other’s as his grin began to falter. He’d slipped up, hadn’t he? After all these years of keeping his past a secret, somehow he’d slipped up. Though perhaps it was because he thought G’raha always knew. Somehow, he seemed to know every little thing about him, and it was far from bothersome...it was a comfort, not having to explain everything to him, and when he did...well it would feel natural. Mayhap it was because of the spell Feo Ul had placed upon him…

Mayhap indeed…

G’raha knew that look however, it was one he often wore in his youth when questioned about his eye, and perhaps even now when one would try to peek into his past. It was a look of “I wish I could, but I shouldn’t.” 

This, he knew then, must somehow be the root of his problems.

“I apologize for assuming, I shouldn’t have-“

“Raha? Can I be honest with you?” A’Tali’s voice was soft now, a tone he only used when asking for utmost privacy. A serious, secret-keeping voice.

The Exarch nodded, a wordless confirmation as he didn’t want his words to ruin the moment. However his crystalline hand came around to brush through his hair, a small signal that he was listening.

“I’ve had this fear since I was a child. One that hadn’t resurfaced until...I began losing those I loved left and right.” He began, arms folding across his chest as if to hug himself. He’d never spoken about this before, it was never easy to.  
“I lived a normal life with my mothers in Limsa. I was raised practically spoiled...things were wonderful. But...one day one of my mothers never came home, and we never knew why. It sent the other into a grief so heavy, she became sick...and I was hardly able to take care of her. At age 6, I was an orphan.”

There was a slight pause, but G’raha knew it not to be the end of his tale, far from it, it seemed. With the slight nudge of his hand, a silent permission to continue his petting, G’raha went to undo his bun, brushing through his hair gently.

“I was found not long after by a band of pirates. Lovely ones really. I got lucky. They raised me into the man I am today. Though I eventually lost them as well. Not long after the calamity were we attacked. I was the only survivor...saved only by the echo…” 

Another pause.

“A thought formed in my brain when I began my journey as the warrior of light: that perhaps every loss was because of me...everyone who had ever come close to me, I could never keep. If I didn’t part with them soon enough, they would suffer the consequences.” He met his gaze then, a frail, yet warm smile at his lips once more.  
“And then...I found you. After all these years, I was able to see you again, and to save you...and we saved a world together. And now...here we are. Did you ever think it would end up like this?”

G’raha paused his petting, not very much to think, no...but more so in surprise. A’Tali thought it possible to paint himself a future like this? If you’d asked him at the start of their journey what he thought, he’d scarcely consider this possibility anything past a fantasy— a simple dream that he could take with him into the dark. Now that he was living it, it was hard to even comprehend.   
“If I’m to be honest with you, this future was nothing more than a childish fantasy to me...if you told me this would be the outcome, I’d laugh, despite being sad that it couldn’t come true...but perhaps deep down, I’d yearn for it to be true…I had everything planned up to my sacrifice, I hardly know what to do now.”

His words drifted into silence, before he grinned warmly at the other.  
“But my long winded explanations hardly contribute much, I am happy for what I have now, despite it seeming impossible to obtain in the past. What of you?”

He could apologize for his ramblings all he wanted, A’Tali would never mind. He’d sit for hours listening to him speak, though he knew it was a habit G’raha would often apologize for. Nuzzling into his hand once more, he sighed softly.  
“I would believe it just as much as you. Though...I suppose when you revealed yourself to me...there was this fight that rose up inside of me, one that told me to never give up until I saw you safely home. Tis what truly kept me going...what still keeps me going.”

“I apologize for my recent behavior. I suppose I worried myself with the idea of you overworking yourself so much that I did just that to myself. I have to remember that not even I could be capable of doing everything myself.” He laughed, subconsciously brushing his hair back and meeting the other’s crystalline hand, gently taking it in his. He slowly brought it down to his cheek, sighing softly at the coolness it produced, and leaning into it as if it were a pillow.  
“I just...I want everything to be alright despite knowing nothing of Elidibus’ plans...I don’t want him to destroy everything we’ve worked so hard to attain, everything you’ve spent the past hundred years trying to perfect! I won’t see it undone…”

A’Tali turned his head slightly, leaning over to gently peck the tip of one of the exarch’s fingers.  
“But I know I feel myself grow weak with worry when I see you doing the same things...so I promise you from now on that I won’t claim every responsibility as my own. That I would make you worry less, and...that Alisaie won’t get on my case if she were to find out.” The smallest bit of a tease remained at the end of his words, a show of his casual demeanor remaining despite taking a serious turn.  
“So. There you have it, I’ve shared with you that of which I’ve never told another soul. Will you do as I plead then and make sure you don’t make the same mistakes I do?” 

The Exarch was quiet for a moment, before gently squeezing the Warrior’s hand, and carefully brushing the remaining hair from his face.   
“Well, I can’t exactly afford to face Alisaie’s fury if I don’t, hmm?” He teased, the softest laugh escaping him.  
“But she was right, I owe my life to you, and I believe you know far better than I do how to take care of myself.”

The warrior raised a hand to gently cup his cheek, shifting upwards slightly so that the Exarch didn’t have to bend over so much, and gently kissing the corner of his lips, that smile returning to his eyes once more.  
“Then I shall take care of it to the best of my ability, that it would only be a fair trade for you saving mine.” Another kiss, this time directly against his lips.  
“G’raha Tia, the shooting star that followed where I led, only to become something far greater for himself...his hero’s hero...my savior~” 

And that was all he needed to hear. A’Tali knew this, he knew exactly what it was that made G’raha melt down to his core. 

Centuries ago, he’d met a man that won people over with his charm, for at the time, he lacked genuine leadership, he was simply a poster boy for an organization of heroes. He loathed the thought of a fake hero, that he was nothing like those in his novels or history books, not worthy of such a title, such grandeur…

And then, he proved himself. He’d slain the great tyrant of the history he so fondly belonged to; returning from the battle triumphant and proud. That was when he knew for sure what he was, and he would only learn more about him as time went on. One thing he did keep in his mind was that he had wanted to be a writer. Despite his heroic journey, he had a passion for stories, of fiction and fantasy. He was moved by the telling of bards and of wandering poets who sang of fantastical tales. 

The first time A’Tali had opened up to G’raha, he told him that he’d wanted to write stories. Perhaps it was his way of trying to get to know him, being a historian who recorded history, but G’raha was far too arrogant at the time. Over time however, G’raha realized that they might have been the first friend each other had made in their adventures, the first person who understood them without question. 

A’Tali wanted to write stories, and G’raha understood why. His charm, his words, his love...it was all spoken from an artist’s heart. A’Tali loved everyone and everything with the entirety of his heart, everything close to him was worth the world, and every shard mirroring said world.

But G’raha? He was more than that. He was the puzzle piece in A’tali’s jigsaw that finally fit everything together, the one thing that made sense among the chaos. 

He was a breath of fresh air. 

He was the calm that would get him through the storm.


End file.
